


Feeding the Beast

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Spock, Character Study, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Jim, M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock from the Mirror Universe try to keep their relationship secret. They make love in the moments so few, but among the crew they fight. Jim's point of view on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Beast

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Danger is always there.  
  
Never a moment of peace.  
  
Alone we trust, but among the others we are foe.  
  
We play the game well, and take pleasure in the few minutes we have.  
  
I give him what he needs, and he takes it all.  
  
I feed the beast that we have both become.  
  
Perhaps one day, we no longer need to.  
  
But that would be such a shame.


End file.
